


but joHN IT'S COLD

by thatphandomisnotonfire (orphan_account)



Series: The Gay Adventures of John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, It's 1AM, Lams - Freeform, M/M, beach, ham is v tired, so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatphandomisnotonfire
Summary: Alex had conculded that John was heartless. He had coaxed Alexander out of his familiar home and into a cramped van, which was driving towards a beach on the coast of New York - it was 57 degrees; and midnight.
or the fanfic where John and crew decided to go to a beach at midnight bc why not and John gets Ham to come along and he is super salty.





	

Alex was startled by the sudden slam of the door. He halted typing for just a second and muted the music that was blasting from his computer's speakers. He crossed his legs and furrowed his brows.

"John?"

"Alex! I have the _best idea,_ "

Alex laughed and turned back towards John, and away from his bright computer screen. 

"And what might that be?"

"Midnight. Beach. Picnic,"

Alex sighed, exasperated. "John-"

"No! You don't understand; this will be the _coolest thing since the turtle pizza-_ "

Alex's brain rushed back to the vivid memory of pizza sauce covering every surface in John and his dorm room, and his boyfriend's euphonic face as he chomped into the 'turtle' shell (He puts that in quotes because, in Alexander's opinion, the turtle resembled an amorphous blob of pepperoni and cheese.)

"The Turtle Pizza was not even cool to begin with, John,"

"Who is insulting the marvelous _Pizza de Tortue?_ " 

Of course, Lafayette is here. Alex looked over to find his overdressed friend peeking over John's shoulder.

"Come on, _Mon Ami,_ you will see something you have never seen before,"

"What, a body of water and a group of drunk guys in their early twenties? I'm good, thanks,"

John laughed. " _Please,_ it will be so fun! And we can swim-"

" _We are_ not _swimming in the Ocean at midnight,_ "

"Okay, maybe no swimming, but you will have so much fun-"

"Can I choose the beer?"

"Sure, _mon ami,"_

"Give me thirty minutes,"

The last thing Alexander heard was an excited squeal and a distant _'you're acting like you just saw Jesus, chill, man'_ coming from Lafayette.

* * *

Alex didn't know why he ever agreed to this. He was cold, tired and stressed. (John had remarked earlier that this was his constant state, but Alex insisted that he was at least not _cold_ , dammit) Hercules' van was rattling its way down a steep hill, jolting forward every few miles. Alex had resulted in holding onto the seat in front of him (he was sitting in the back, as Lafayette had said that since he didn't even want to come, he must _'suffer the consequences'_ ) for his dear life. John, on the other hand, had his window rolled down and was taking in the thirty-degree air. The group got there within the next fifteen minutes; or as Hercules measured it, 'three Fall Out Boy songs and most of _What's My Age Again?_ by Blink 182'. John was naturally the first one to get out of the car, followed by a tired Alexander, tiredly shouting for his boyfriend to slow down.

Alex looked up and his eyes widened at the stars- he hadn't seen them this vividly since his childhood. He remembered the cold nights as a teenager where he would sneak out of his foster family's home and try to find a place where you could see the stars, and name each and every one after every member of his late family. He shivered at the memory and sat down on the newly apparent duo of beach towels sitting on the sand. Alex took off his shoes and socks and wrapped his blanket around himself. Lafayette was tediously fighting with the beach chairs, while Hercules was still out at the car, trying to yank the cooler out of his car. His boyfriend, John, was out by the water, watching the dark waves roll in. He sighed, and got up from his spot on the towel. His blanket falling off his shoulders and trailing his footsteps behind him, he walked out towards John, who was know waving his hand in the water. After nearing his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around the back of him and leaned onto his back.

"Hello, Alexander,"

"Hi,"

"What 'r you lookin' at?" Alexander sleepily smiled and leaned in a little bit more onto John's back.

"The sea bugs. If you look hard enough, you can see little flecks of blue and green,"

Alex pushed himself farther onto John's back and rested his head on his shoulder. He squinted his eyes and gasped silently when he saw the little sparkles coming from the surface of the water.

"Cool, right?"

Alex yawned. "Yeah," John laughed.

"How long have you been awake for, Alex?"

"No more than twenty-five hours-"

"Oh my god, that's a lot of, like, no sleep. You're coming with me, buddy,"

Alex yawned again as John hoisted him on his back. He walked through the sand and nodded his head towards his two friends, and then the already sleeping Alex on his back. He set Alex down on a towel, and John grabbed a beer. Alex snuggled up towards John's arm and wrestled around a bit with his dreams. He opened his eyes drowsily and nudged John in the shoulder with his head.

"I need to work on that essay-"

"No, you don't. Sleep, love,"

Alex just hummed in response, and slumped into the towel and even more so onto John. John turned and kissed Alex on the forehead. He could practically hear Alexanders's smile.

"I love you,"

"I love you too. Now sleep,"

His response was a quiet and cute snore coming from the boyfriend beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Projects all of my current problems onto A. Ham once more*
> 
> Anyway, as always, Criticism/suggestions are encouraged!
> 
> (I have to write like, a total 10,000 words tonight, so this might've been inspired by my own stress and sleep deprivation but shhhh)
> 
> \- Your favorite nerd, Emily


End file.
